


Down the road in a cloud of smoke

by Hazel75



Series: The Adventure [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Car Sex, F/M, Fluff, Lola - Freeform, Outdoor Sex, Skye Feels, Skye takes Lola up for the first time, Smut, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, Wish Fulfillment, coulson feels, it's a very sensual experience, road trip fic, sex in Lola, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel75/pseuds/Hazel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Coulson embark on the great American road trip.  If such a roadtrip only included small towns in the Southeast and Southwest.  I write what I know.  Kind of.</p><p>Basically, an excuse to get Skye and Coulson away from work in Lola for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like a band of gypsies we go down the highway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts).



> Title from Jerry Jeff Walker's "L.A. Freeway". Chapter title from Willie Nelson's "On the Road Again".

Skye is excited and jittery and even a touch anxious. Sure, she and Coulson have spent time together, just hanging out, but not much recently really. There hasn’t been time except at night and they’ve found other ways to occupy their time then. And, yeah, this thing with them isn't brand new (and was actually a long time in the making), and they've talked about what it means, but still it's not like they've had much time to just be together. To say Coulson has been busy would be the understatement of the century. He’s spent the past few weeks trying to prepare S.H.I.E.L.D. for his absence, to plan for all possible contingencies so that May is left in the best position possible. And Skye hasn’t exactly been sitting back and spending her time eating bon bons. She had thrown herself back into work, as well, training and training hard with May, committing herself in a way that she hadn’t since before San Juan, which had somehow closed some of the distance which had grown between May and Coulson and assisting Coulson in remaining time.

So, yeah, she’s been a little nervous about how much free time they’re going to have with each other over the next week or so. And she can’t forget that there is a purpose to leaving. As much as she’d like to just treat this like a long, over-due vacation, she does have these pesky and potentially hellaciously dangerous powers she has to get a handle on. And a seriously, unstable father she’s hoping for help from (which, what kind of plan is that? Is she an idiot? Because the last time she saw him, he was trying to kill the man next to her. Some days Skye thinks she’s the one who’s lost her mind, not her father, because how can she think this is any kind of a good idea? How could anyone who wasn’t crazy?) But, whenever she’s started feeling these worries rising up in her and threatening to boil over, she’s looked over at Coulson. And, when she does, it seems like he’s either already looking at her or chooses that moment to do so -- with that goofy, wonderful, beautiful smile on his face and look in his eyes. And then all she wants to do is go sit in his lap and play with his tie. Which she doesn’t do because, um, work. And they are professional and very serious, of course. Okay, sometimes she totally does go sit in his lap and pull him to her with his tie. Or goes to stand behind him and run her fingernails along the nape of his neck until it's him pulling her into his lap.

So mixed in with her excitement this morning, the morning of their departure, there are some worries and doubts. But even now, she catches him turning to look at her, and there’s that look that says that he can’t believe she’s there. And that he thinks _she’s_ the wonderful one, and he’s thrilled she’s with _him_. Which, she’s not sure how she pulled that one off. But sometimes you don’t question your luck or look that gift horse in the mouth, and she’s pretty sure this is one of those times. So she takes his hand in hers, rubbing her thumb over his, and smiles back at him, pretty sure she’s looking at him all moon-eyed, too, and hoping she makes him as feel as special as he, her.

Skye can’t hold back a huge yawn; all these thoughts that had been circling around her head had kept her up like the night before, and she was feeling the lack of sleep now. Coulson, on the other hand, looks annoyingly bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, which is why she’s letting him drive this morning. It’s very quiet, very little traffic on the road, only the sound of the wind and Lola humming along. Deep green forests of pines and hardwoods border either side of the road, and the monotony of the scenery makes it tempting to close her eyes. Eventually, she dozes off for a while but awakens a short time later to Coulson shaking her gently. She sees he’s pulled over on the grassy shoulder and yawns, rubbing her eyes before looking over at him.

“What’s going on, Coulson? Why have we stopped?”

He has both hands on the steering wheel and stares straight ahead for a moment before answering her.

“Well, we have a problem.”

“Is something wrong with Lola?” She sits up straight and peers over the dash.

He bites his lip, and is he blushing? “We’re out of gas. I let Lola run out of gas.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Lola runs on gas? I guess I thought she used some kind of crazy alternate energy source.”

“Yes, well. She does when in the air. When on the road, she functions similarly to a normal car. Fitz or Mack could explain it to you. Suffice it to say, short answer, Lola needs gas to go.”

“Hmm, well, then, I guess my next question is how could you let this happen to our girl?”

Coulson looks stricken, and, obviously teasing was not a good idea right now. “Lost in my thoughts, I guess. And I assumed that someone had gassed her up before we left. And now we see what happens when I make assumptions. _Damn it_.”

Coulson looks so embarrassed, and she can’t help but laugh. “I’m sorry, you look so serious. I’m sure she’ll be okay. And we haven’t been driving that long, have we?”

At this, his blush deepens. “No. Barely an hour.”

Skye grimaces. “So, should we call the base? Have someone come out?”

A look of horror crosses his face, and she backtracks. “No, no, you’re right. That would be a terrible idea. What if May came out? Or, worse, Hunter.” They both shudder because they’d never live it down.

She runs her tongue around the the inside of her bottom lip. “Hmm. I don’t suppose S.H.I.E.L.D. has AAA?”

He looks at her, eyebrows raised. “What do you think?”

“All right, then, the kindness of strangers it is, then.” She exhales heavily, blowing her bangs off her forehead and opens the car door. “So you want me to stand by the car, show a little leg and flag down a trucker?”

“No,” he says flatly, pressing his lips together. “At least not for the first hour.”

She and Coulson lean against Lola’s trunk, and Skye wonders just how long it’ll take for a good Samaritan to come along. While doing so, she takes another moment to appreciate just how fucking great Coulson looks right now. Not that he doesn't always look hot because he does (in those conservative dark suits and expensive ties with the super-short hair he's been sporting this year although she keeps forgetting to ask him what happened to his grey suits? Did he decide they weren't formal enough for Director Coulson?) but this, it's kind of _wow, you’ve got to be kidding_ how hot he looks in his stupid shorts and his stupid pale blue T-shirt and his stupid *gasp* flip-flops. Skye thinks she may have to give those stupid sexy feet of his a massage at some point to reward him for baring them. Because she most definitely wants to reinforce this kind of good behavior. And the differences go deeper than just attire. It’s like when he got dressed this morning in putting on these casual clothes, he shed a skin of tension and worry. His posture is looser and more open. His mouth doesn’t fall into a tight, straight line when he’s not thinking about it but instead the corners turn up in a small smile. Stressed out, busy Coulson is sexy, but relaxed, casual Coulson is definitely very lovable. She trails her fingers over the back of his neck and wonders whether she could talk him into not shaving every single day.

“What’re you looking at? Do I have something on my face?”

“Nope, just taking in the view. You look good away from the base in casual clothes.”

She opens the trunk and gets a bottle of water out before sitting on the grass, tugging Coulson down next to her so she can lean on his shoulder.

“I know I keep saying this, but I’m really glad you offered to come with me.”

He puts an arm around her shoulder and kisses the top of her head. “Me, too.”

"Also, I was thinking, Coulson – what if we threw out our itinerary and just went where we wanted to? No reservations, very little thinking ahead, just whatever we felt like. At least, until I hear something from my dad.”

Coulson shrugs and looks at her. “Skye, whatever it is that you want to get out of this trip, that’s what I want. Remember, the last vacation I had was fake memories of Tahiti implanted in my head via torture to make me into something other than a thing, as Dr. Streiten described me. If you want to hole up in a Motel 6 in Timbuktu indefinitely and eat take-out and pizza, I won’t argue.”

“Well, when you put it that way.”

They sit for awhile, passing the water back and forth, without anyone driving past. Skye is just beginning to worry they might have to call the base when a rather battered, late-model pick-up truck passes them, only to slow down and pull over, reversing back to where they are.

Skye stands up, brushing off the seat of her shorts, and watches a fairly old man get out of the truck and walk back to where she and Coulson are. He crushes out a cigarette under his foot and squints at them.

“You folks need some help?”

Skye thinks she’ll bail Coulson out of this one. “Yes, sir. We ran out of gas.”

“Hmph.” He eyes the both of them. “Excuse me, ma’am, the name’s Coyt. You know there’s a dial on the dash called a gas gauge? When it gets to the E that means you should buy gas.”

Skye sees Coulson press his lips together tightly before offering his hand and giving their names.

“Yes, well, it was my fault. I wasn’t paying attention.” And there’s her honorable man, refusing to let Skye shoulder the blame with even this silly, frivolous mistake. She kind of wants to poke her fingers in his ribs to tease a laugh out of him because he’s so crazy ethical, which she adores about him.

“Well, I reckon it’s your lucky day. I happen to have a can with a couple of gallons of gas I can spare. I’ve been known to get lost in my thoughts a time or two myself so I stay prepared.” He shrugs. “It’s in the bed,” indicating his truck with a tilt of his head. “I’ll just go get it.”

He walks slowly back to his truck, and Skye follows, leaving Coulson to fiddle with Lola’s gas tank. Coyt lifts an old metal gas can out of the back, handing it to her, and they walk back to Lola and Coulson.

“It’s ethanol-free. Better for the engine. ‘Specially with a car like this. Don’t want to put any ol’ junk gas in this beauty. What is she? A ’62?”

Coulson nods, tilts the nozzle, letting the gas glug in.

He turns his head to look at the old man, squinting. “You said ethanol-free? You can buy that around here?”

“Sure. Two miles north of here, you take a left on Bilbo Road and follow it until you get to Bent Creek. Eh, I’ll draw you a map. Matter of fact, I can do you one better; I’ve got a website that shows where to get ethanol-free gas all over the country. I’ve got it bookmarked on my phone.”

Coulson blinks, obviously surprised.

The old man scowls. “Listen, son, I’m old, not feeble-minded. I can use a so-called smartphone, same as you,” he says with mild disgust.

As he walks back to his truck, Skye can hear him grumble about damned young people who think they’re the only one who know anything about anything.

Skye snickers and elbows Coulson. “Yeah, young man, it’s not fair to make assumptions based on age. I think you may have hit a nerve.”

Coulson snorts. “I’m more than a little concerned about his eyesight if he thinks I’m young. Maybe he shouldn’t be driving.”

When Coyt gets back he appears to have forgiven Coulson, and Skye listens to him and Coulson pontificate about the evils of ethanol and engine wear as he shares his website. And she can see that Coulson hasn’t lost his touch with people from all walks of life and can understand again why Fury had wanted him out in the field dealing with the public and not tied down at the Hub. For all his bureaucratic look, there’s something about Coulson that people respond to, maybe his sincere appreciation, interest in, whatever it is they have to offer. So, yeah, Coulson seems as much in his element talking to this old man about gasoline as he does arguing with General Talbot about the security of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the world at large. She feels a surge of affection and can’t stop herself from from walking over to where he is and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He looks charmingly confused but continues his conversation.

When they finish, Coulson pulls out his wallet. “What do we owe you?”

Coyt shakes his head. “Nothing. Just pass it on if you get a chance.”

Skye nods. “You can be sure we will, sir.”

She gives him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

He smiles. “Now, Miss Skye, you ever get tired of your boyfriend…” He winks.

She rolls her eyes as Coulson pulls her closer. “Yeah, that’s not gonna happen.”

After the old man drives off, Skye snatches the keys from Coulson.

“Now, you had your chance; it’s my turn. Let’s go gas up and get some lunch. All this standing around has made me hungry.”

 

************************

 

“So what do you think about our first day?” Coulson asks, turning to look at Skye.

Coulson and Skye are enjoying a beer at the rather dated restaurant attached to their rather dated hotel in south Georgia. After their inauspicious start, things had gone rather more smoothly the remainder of the day. After lunch, Skye had found a thrift store on the small town’s square, where she bought a few scarves for her to use in Lola. She made a rather charming picture after that in her modern t-shirt and shorts with retro headwear. Coulson in turn had found a couple of vintage dresses for her, as well, that made a slightly more congruent picture with her headwear. For their first spur-of-the-moment outing, Skye had insisted they tour a local tree museum, which hadn’t proved to be nearly as dry as he had anticipated, before they got back on the road.

“I’d consider it a success.”

"Every time I close my eyes I see Stuckey, the petrified dog. Thanks for that.”

“Yeah, he was pretty freaky.”

He considers the unhurried approach that Skye has decided to take. It’s been so long since he’s done anything like this that it feels weird, not bad weird, but strange all the same. He examines himself and wonders if he’s a little unsettled by how quickly they’ve slipped into the roles of aimless travelers. He had expected it to take him a few days to let go of the responsibilities he’s shouldered for what feels like forever sometimes. Then, he smiles at himself because is he really so used to being stressed that he’s going to overthink why he’s doesn’t feel stressed? It’s not like he doesn’t have anything better to think about like, for example, the woman sitting next to him.

Skye leans over and whispers in his ear, “You’re doing it again, Coulson.”

“Doing what, Skye?” he asks, although he thinks he knows what the answer will be.

“Staring at me like a lovesick cow.”

“That would be a bull, I guess, not a cow. And I don’t see any reason to fight my inclinations right now. Because I am, you know, in love. Why shouldn't I let it show?”

Skye cuts her eyes at him and smirks. “You’re corny.”

“Only about you. Now, I’m going to avail myself of the men’s room Order us a couple more beers, and we can continue this conversation when I get back.”

He stands, giving her a quick kiss, and walks to the back of the restaurant.

He’s washing his hands when he feels a tremor go through the building. He rushes out, his heart in his throat, and sees Skye standing over a man in his late twenties who’s flat on his back with her foot on his chest. He isn’t trying to stand.

Coulson hurries over to where they had been sitting as the bartender walks around the bar to where Skye is. He struggles not to add to what she's obviously taken care of herself.

“You need any help, ma’am?” asks the bartender.

“Nope, jerkface here needed a lesson in what no, go away and get your fucking hands off me meant. I think he knows now.”

“Yes, ma’am, I’d say he does. I’m real sorry about that. I didn’t see what was happening until it was too late.” The bartender turns toward the kitchen and calls out loudly. “Hey, Jessie, we got some trash that needs taking out.”

Skye picks up their beers with shaking hands and moves further down the bar before sitting down, her face set in hard lines. Coulson sits next to her and takes her hand in his. He feels sick and furious that some asshole had to mar their very first day. Not for the first time, he thinks he’d like to do something very painful and out of character to both Ward and Raina.

“So some excitement while I was in the restroom?” He speaks lightly, not wanting to add his fury to what she’s already carrying.

Skye nods and takes a long drink. “Yeah, drunk asshole thought I could use some different company and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Fuck, Coulson, I almost brought the building down on us.” She looks at him, shame in her eyes.

Coulson sighs because as usual she’s too hard on herself. Seeing her doubt herself so much is painful, but this isn't about his pain, although he looks forward when this fucking self-doubt doesn’t surface so easily. Because she is strong and she is able and she can and is handling the shit that’s been forced on her. All he can do is try to point that out and hope she can trust him until she trusts herself.

“But you didn’t. You stopped. You were able to stop and you did.”

She sighs and rubs her face. “Yeah, I guess I did.”

“That’s a win in my book.”

“That I didn’t level a building? You need to raise your expectations, Coulson.”

“Skye, they’re very high where you’re concerned. And you never fail to exceed them.” They sit for a moment in silence.. “Also, I can’t believe I missed seeing you kick that guy’s ass.” He sighs. “I bet you looked incredible.” Skye in action is undeniably gorgeous.

“Ha. Why? Does the idea of me kicking some dude’s ass turn you on?” she asks.

He brings her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her palm. “Skye, let me let you in on a little secret: most everything you do turns me on. I’m almost always aroused around you.” He moves her hand down to his upper thigh at which point she takes initiative.

She gives his crotch a squeeze. “Subtle, Coulson. Do we need to do something about that?”

“After dinner?”

“How about an appetizer?”

“And what did you have in mind?”

“I think I need to use the restroom.” Skye trails her fingers down his shorts to his knee and then back up again to his groin. “I may need help with my shorts.”

He takes a sharp inhale and presses his lips together tightly.

She slips off her barstool and walks towards the back of the restaurant, putting an extra swing in the movement of her hips. She is going to be his undoing, of that he’s sure.

He waits a minute, tapping his fingers against his beer, before walking back to the dark hallway where the restrooms are. He checks to see if anyone’s looking before he knocks. Skye opens the door to the ladies’ room and yanks him inside locking the door behind them.

“I was afraid you might have chickened out,” she says, dragging him to her by his belt to the countertop of the lavatory. He boosts her up, stepping between her legs and pressing himself against her.

“Nope. How could I turn down this?” he asks, bringing his mouth to hers. She tastes of cheap beer and Skye, and he moans when she presses her hand to him again before moving to unfasten his belt and shorts. She pushes his underwear down and takes his dick in her hand.

“Now, Coulson, help a girl out.”

He works on her shorts and stops. “This can’t be sanitary. Here, stand up.”

He shifts them closer to the wall and turns her so that her back is to him and pushes her clothes partway down her legs. She places her hands on the wall as he slips a hand between her legs, stroking her.

She inhales and turns her head to look at him, smirking. “I’ll let you in on a little secret of my own. When you’re around, I’m almost always ready. But thanks for checking.”

Holding her hip with one hand, he uses the other to position himself, easing his cock into her little by little – she’s incredibly tight from this position, and she clenches around him when he’s fully in, making him swallow a groan in turn.

“God, Coulson, what…” Her voice trails off, and she shifts her hips impatiently. He grips her hips and begins moving in short, shallow thrusts. Skye shifts upwards, which changes the angle into something different, better for him and her if the soft, gorgeous sounds she’s making are any indication.

Skye moves to meet him as he moves with greater urgency and force. She moves her hand back to hold his, and he feels her tighten around him again and again. He comes as she does, and she wrings him dry. He wraps an arm around her, and presses his face to her neck, breathing her in.

She turns her head to meet his lips before ducking her head shyly.

“Thanks, I needed that. I needed you. I need you.”

“No more than I need you.” He smooths her hair away from her neck and moves his lips over her nape around to her ear and her jaw.

She leans back against him and sighs, bringing her hands back to him.

“I guess I should get cleaned up, and we should go.” She chuckles. “Look at us. Our first, um, encounter of the trip. In a restroom. Who are we?”

“Just a couple of old-fashioned romantics,” Coulson replies, choosing humor because he can't answer her question without getting embarrassingly corny on her.

She snorts. “Really porny romantics maybe.”

“Eh, we make our own rules.”

“You are so weird,” she says with affection. “Okay, let’s go eat if they don't just kick us out the minute we walk out.”

 

************************* 

 

“So, another first: our first night in a hotel room together. Guess I could have picked a nicer place.”

Skye wrinkles her nose and surveys the room from her vantage point on Coulson’s chest. Dated doesn’t begin to describe it although the bed thankfully isn't old and uncomfortable even though the decor would suggest that.

She feels him shrug lightly underneath her before replying. “I don’t know, this place may be on the historic registry. I doubt it’s been remodeled in forty plus years. I mean, this bedspread is obviously an antique. I think it’s older than I am.”

“Well, retro is super cool. Just like you. And me. So maybe it’s all right after all.”

“So what's on the schedule tomorrow?”

“Sex. A big greasy, Southern breakfast. More awesomeness like Stuckey.”

His chest moves under her head as he laughs. “That will be hard to match.”

“I found an outdoor replica of the Holy Land called Palestine Gardens in some place called Lucedale, Mississippi. And you know I've never been to the Holy Land.”

“Ah, yes, the eighth wonder of the modern world.”

“No, that’s your penis. I’ve also found something called the Grand Canyon of Mississippi. It’s pretty impressive.”

“Oh, God, Skye, let me take you to the real Grand Canyon.”

“Or there’s a lighthouse in Biloxi, Mississippi, which has been operated by women longer than any other lighthouse in the nation. And we could also search out some good seafood.”

“Hmm,” he hums, pulling her up to him so he can kiss her lazily. “Or we could do all of the above.”

“You do know you’re the best, don’t you? Like the actual best man ever? Ever, ever?”

"No, Steve Rogers is a better man than I,” Coulson says, skimming his hand over her bare hip.

“Nope, impossible.” She smiles against his lips.

“I guess there’s no use arguing with you about this.”

“You can, but I’ll win. Because I’m always right. And you know it.”

Coulson pushes her gently onto her back and moves to drag his lips along her neck. Skye’s happy to see he’s wise enough not to waste his energy on an argument he can’t win; she can think of much better uses for his mouth.


	2. Ridin' High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye takes Lola in the air for the first time. It's exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Jerry Jeff Walker's album with the same name.
> 
> Also, I agonized over whether this was physically possible, going to far as to try and compare torso lengths and thigh lengths of Coulson in Lola before realizing it doesn't matter because it's not actually happening in real life.

Today was another day for firsts: The first time Skye gets to take Lola in the air. They had run into road construction project after road construction project in Alabama (honestly how could one state have so much roadwork going on all at the same time?), so Skye wasn’t surprised when Coulson suggested taking Lola off-road. She was mildly surprised though when he pulled over, exited the car and walked over to the passenger side, relinquishing driving privileges to her. A short time later, Skye’s getting to experience the exhilarating satisfaction of taking this beautiful piece of machinery in the air. She had thought driving Lola on the road was fun, but this, this is something else entirely. It’s amazing, and she feels at once powerful and free. She’s flown in Lola before, but being in control, in the driver’s seat for the experience, it’s a whole new high, pun absolutely intended. May can have the Bus; Skye’ll take Lola.

 

She glances over at Coulson, who’s looking at her, amused. “Pretty cool, isn’t it?”

 

“Um, Coulson, cool doesn’t begin to describe it. This is awesome. It’s just…” Words fails her, and she gives into an impulse to lean forward to hug and kiss Lola’s steering wheel.

 

She looks over at him. “That was weird, wasn’t it? You think I’m weird now, don’t you?”

 

Coulson only laughs and strokes Lola’s dash. “Skye, I get it. I really do.”

 

No response is necessary so Skye just soaks up the experience. The day couldn’t have been more perfect – clear, blue skies, sunny and warm without being hot. Lola hums underneath her, and it’s totally different than the feel of being on the road – smoother yet stronger. She feels like her very blood is humming along with Lola, and it’s almost sexual. Actually, she takes that back: it is totally sexual. There’s a warm ache between her legs, and she squirms, pressing her thighs together and adjusting her hands on the steering wheel.

 

“Um, Coulson?”

 

“Yes, Skye?”

 

She inhales deeply. “I am really, really turned on right now.”

 

“Yeah, Lola can have that effect, can’t she?” Coulson unbuckles his seatbelt and twists in his seat, running a hand up her bare leg and brushing his fingers against her. She shifts in her seat to spread her legs apart further, and he insinuates his fingers under her shorts.

 

“Oh yeah, Coulson,” she breathes. He moves his fingers teasingly against her underwear until she get impatient and moves to unbutton and unzip her shorts with one hand, lifting her butt up so Coulson can slide them down her legs.

 

Sitting back down, Lola’s leather seat is warm and smooth under her ass, and Coulson doesn’t waste any time returning to the task at hand, stroking the skin of her inner thigh before tracing the line where her thigh meets her hip. She looks over at him quickly, noting his look of concentration as he watches the movements of his hand on her with his lips parted.

 

Skye returns her eyes to the horizon in front of her and moves her left hand to join his. Threading her fingers in his, she directs their hands down until she can just feel moisture against their fingers along her slit. She applies light pressure to his index finger, and he presses it against her entrance, just slipping the tip in her before sliding his finger up to her clitoris, moving it in a slow circle there. She whines pressing, against his hand, to which he whispers in her ear _, patience, Skye, will be rewarded_ and she sighs, gripping the wheel more tightly in her right hand.

 

Coulson continues what he was doing, pushing his finger in a little more each time and applying more pressure to her clit as well, as she keeps her hand on his. The low vibration of Lola under her ass and against her hand on the wheel just adds to the now deliciously painful ache between her legs, and Coulson seems like he’s eating up her frustrated whimpers.

 

Just when she thinks she’s ready to scream, he pushes two of his lovely thick fingers into her, crooks them against her upper wall, and begins fucking her in earnest. She slides her hand under his, matching his rhythm with her fingers against her clitoris. In no time, their joint efforts are rewarded when the ache between her legs dissolves into a deep, toe-tingling orgasm as she clenches around his fingers, arching against both their hands.

 

“Better now?” Coulson asks and she can practically hear the smirk in his voice, the smug bastard.

 

“God, Coulson,” she breathes, trying to catch her breath, “even without the whole in a moving vehicle thing, that’s got to be illegal in most states. Now, show me how to land Lola.”

 

She follows his instructions, bringing Lola down in the corner of a pasture, pulling under the shade of a small grove of oak trees. Once they’re safely in park, she strips off the remainder of her clothes before leaning over draw him into a deep, urgent kiss while she makes quick work of his shorts and underwear. She pulls back to tug his shirt over his head. Once they’re both naked, she feasts on the picture of his body with its insistent erection doing its best to make itself known twitching as she gazes at him seated in Lola’s passenger seat.

 

“Oh my God, Coulson, you are so fucking hot right now.”

 

He shakes his head and turns so he can cup her breasts, thumbing her nipples, as she climbs over the console into the seat with him.

 

She rubs her breasts against his chest and covers his mouth with hers as they to figure out how they are going to do this. Lola’s many things, but spacious isn’t one of those. She laughs as they fumble and maneuver through a few false starts, Coulson cursing under his breath.

 

“Here, scoot,” Skye says pushing Coulson back up against the dash. She turns around, her back to him and bends over the passenger seat, placing her hands on Lola’s trunk and spreading her legs as best she can. Coulson moves between her legs, squeezing the cheeks of her ass appreciatively grunting as he enters her from behind.

 

She focuses on the feeling of fullness as she stretches around him. “Skye, you have the best ideas,” Coulson says as he traces the line of her spine with one hand, holding her hip with the other. She turns her head to shoot him a breathy grin, “Yeah.”

 

Coulson’s totally in control like this, and she enjoys his cock moving in her, his hips grinding against her at the end of each long, slow stroke. He’s creating friction in some very, very good places, but she wants more. She wiggles her ass against him, saying _more_ , and he changes his angle and moves with greater urgency, increasing both the depth and the force of his thrusts.

 

“Yeah, like that,” Skye moans, pressing her mouth against her wrist as pleasure gathers in her lower belly. Coulson grips her hips tightly bringing her back against him as his movements take on an almost frenzied pace. She squeezes her eyes shut as she comes, feeling an intensely pleasurable tension uncoil from where their bodies meet outwards. She can feel him pulse within her as he jerks against her backside before half-collapsing against her, pressing open-mouthed kisses across her shoulders.

 

A few minutes later, they hear a rustle close by, and Skye opens her eyes as Coulson pulls himself up and back. Apparently, they’ve attracted the attention of a curious cow, which is ambling closer. Coulson chuckles as he hands her a napkin from the glovebox before moving into the driver’s seat.

 

“Well, that certainly took the edge off,” Skye jokes as they exchange clothing and get dressed.

 

He snorts and pulls his t-shirt back on.

 

“So, onward and upward, once more?” he asks as he buckles his seatbelt before running his hand over his head, smoothing his hair.

 

“Yep, let the Coulson and Skye fuck their way across America road trip continue.”


End file.
